Sooman Somplak School (S3)
by ReikoMiao
Summary: Kisah kasih anak2 kelas 1zet Sooman Somplak School yang guanteng nan koplak


CAST:  
Murid:DBSK,SHINee,TOP BigBang,Amber F(X),Thehun,Suholangkaya dan cast laen nyusul  
Guru:BoA,JYP,Yoona,Leeteuk,Siwon dan guru2 laen  
dan kepsek kita tercintah LEE SOOMAN #prok prok prok #tebar kutu aer  
OOC SEMUA  
Genre:Gaje  
Author:Reiko_Miao

Disebuah gunung di korea selatan agak ke barat baratan(?) terdapat sebuah sekolah yang bernama Sooman Somplak School atau biasa disingkat s3.  
Hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru jadi hari ini adalah hari perkenalan.

-dikelas 1zet-

"hai semuanya gue amber,nama panjang gue amberrrrrrrrr"kata amber dgn gaya tomboy luar binasahnya yaitu perkenalan sambil duduk di meja guru duduknya kayak cowok lagi -_-  
"next"kata bu boa sewot  
"hai nama gue changmin,nama panjang gue shim changmin d'lord voldemin hobi gue makan"changmin nyengir 5 jari  
"next"  
"hai gue d.o. jangan tanya nama panjang gue,nama panjang gue mahal soalnya"  
"ibu tau nama panjang kamu"bu boa cengar cengir  
"oya?"  
"iya nama panjang kamu d.o. morgan kan?"  
"anjrit lagi2 gue dibilang morgan -_-"  
"oh bukan ya,yaudah next dah"  
"hai gue heechul nama panjang gue kim heechul d'cinderella"  
"udah gitu aja?"kata bu boa  
"ho oh"  
"next"  
"hey nama gue jaejoong panggil aja gue jaejoong hobi gue masak "  
"apa bedanya,next dah -_-"  
"hai namaku junsu,panggil aja junchan"junsu senyum unyu  
"iiih unyu,kamu duduk deket ibu ya"  
"iya bu guru^^"  
"oke,next"  
"hai nama gue kim jonghyun,namja paling sekseh cetar membahenol"  
"dih narsis,next -_-"  
"hai nama gue kai tapi bukan kai yang di mortal kombat itu"  
"terus siapa?kaitem?"kata heechul  
"bukan,kai doang"  
"oh salam kenal ya kai doang :v"

"next"  
"hey gue kim keybum panggil aja key"  
"apa?konci?"kata onew dari pojokan  
"awas lu"  
"next""hai cemuah nama akoh lay tapi akoh tidak alay"  
"tidak alay dari "  
"hai gue minholangbercharismayangpalingganthengsedunia"  
"ga capek lu nyerocos gitu?"kata bu boa  
"capek lah -_-"  
"ah elu sih cemen cuma gantheng sedunia,gue dong gantheng se jagat raya"kata jaejoong sambil pose sok cool  
"gantheng dari mana?elu cantik jae"kata yunho  
"lu mau gue smekdon ya?"  
"ayo kita smekdon di ranjang :v"  
"O.O kenapa diranjang?"  
"biar empuk"  
"lu niat tawuran kaga sih -_-"  
"udah2 napa jadi ribut sendiri,next ah"  
"hai gue lee jinki alias onew tapi kalian bisa panggil gue onyu atau unyu juga boleh"onew pasang muka aegyo  
"mending gue panggil jin aja"kata changmin  
"iya jin,sejenis sama elu"kata yunho  
"next"  
"hai nama thaya thehun"  
"lo cadel ya?"bu boa nyolek dagu sehun  
"udah tau nanya"batin sehun  
"hun,coba bilang saya sekolah di sooman somplak school setiap hari saya naek sepeda dan bawa bekal sarimi soto spesial"kata yunho  
"ogah"sehun ngambek imut  
"emang ada ya sarimi soto spesial?"changmin mikir unyu dibangkunya  
"next""hai smua gue suho nama panjang gue raden mas suholangkaya siwonjr"  
"itu nama apa uler disambung2 -_-"kata amber  
"next"  
"hai namaku taemin tapi biasa dipanggil jason"  
"iya,jasontoloyo"kata heechul  
"huweeeee"tetem kejer dgn unyunya  
"hayoloh anak orang dinangisin"anak2 skelas pada nyorakin heechul  
"ga denger lalalala"  
"udah2 next"  
"kenalin gue top"  
"nama panjangnya?"tanya bu boa  
"te o pe be gete"  
"emak lu irit nama ye?"  
"bisa jadi bisa jadiiii"  
"njir,lawak lu ah next ah"  
"hai nama gue thunder"  
"thunder?"  
"iya napa bu?"  
"napa kaga gledek aja? :v"  
"iya ribet bener"kata amber  
"kan biar keren"  
"der,nama tuh gausah keren2 yg penting orangnya keren kayak gue"yoochun pose sok keren  
"udah2 jangan ngobrol mulu durasi woy!next!"bu boa ga woles  
"hey guys my name is yoochun you can call me micky,chun,uchun atau nchun"  
"jidat juga boleh"kata yunho  
"njir awas lo"  
"next"  
"bu dari tadi napa next next mulu?"tanya yunho  
"daripada bilang terus terus terus kayak tukang parkir aja -_-"  
"ah ibu lawak deh"  
"udeh lo cepetan maju banyak cingcong aje gue gibeng lu ntar"  
"ebuseh uler ngamuk"  
"apa?"  
"enggak bu enggak"  
"maju cepet!"  
"iya2 nama gue yunho"  
"udah?"  
"udah"yunho ngambek  
"yaudah duduk sonoh ngapain lu berdiri2 kayak satpam disini"  
"njir gue disamain sama satpam -_-"  
"nah karena kalian udah perkenalan sekarang ibu yang mau kenalin gue kwon bo ah biasa dipanggil bu boa,gue wali kelas kalian"  
"APUAH?"kata murid2 sekelas  
"nape?"  
"gapapa bu guluuuu"  
semuanyalangsung pasang muka inosen.  
"bagus,ibu mau pergi dulu nanti ada guru yg bakal masuk kesini"  
"hah?ada guru lagi?oemji"

-tbc-


End file.
